


An Asakura Christmas

by Rillant



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas Presents, Fluff, Gift Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rillant/pseuds/Rillant
Summary: Christmas has changed after Redseb and Seyram moved in with the Asakuras.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	An Asakura Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This was my gift to Mush in the Shaman King 2020 Gift Exchange.

**\- The First Night -**

“You know he’s not real, right?”

No response.

“You know you’re putting out cookies and milk for nothing, right?”

Seyram turned around, with a look that could kill her brother.

“He is.” was the only thing she replied. She knew she was right, Santa does exist. He brought them both gifts last year, so he must exist.

Christmas has always been difficult in the Munzer household. A time of grief and a time of joy.

This was the second year they celebrated it with the Asakuras, and Anna-mom had always been adamant about hanging their Christmas socks and putting out cookies and milk for Santa.

The gifts they received last year were wonderful, things they had always wanted to have. They had sent a letter to Santa without showing Anna-mom, so only he would know their wishes. And they came true! So that must mean Santa existed.

“Redseb!” it sounded from the other room. A yell so harrowing that her brother got quiet without a hitch.

“Stop pestering your sister. Do you know what happens on Chistmas day to boys that pester their sister?”

“N-No…”

“Santa doesn’t bring them any gifts, that’s what happens.”

Well, he did want gifts. But still Redseb was convinced Santa wasn’t real. He heard Ryu talking about buying Christmas presents. Why did he need to do that when Santa brings them? It didn’t make any sense to him.

Before he even realised it, Anna-mom’s hand was firmly on his shoulder. He didn’t even dare to look around, as he knew her looks could actually kill.

“So what are we going to do?” she asked, or rather, demanded.

“H-Hang my Christmas sock and put out cookies?”

“Exactly. And one more word and you can forget about me mailing your letter to Santa.”

He felt defeated, as he often would when he clashed with Anna. There really was no going toe-to-toe with the almighty Itako, even though he and her sister were no powerless shamans themselves.  
Begrudgingly he put up his sock, trying to ignore the smug looks from his sister.

Traditionally, like last year, the Asakura household would put up their socks twice. Once to let Santa know he was welcome and give him some milk and cookies, and a second to accept the gifts he brings.

“It’ll still be there tomorrow.” Redseb told his sister before they went to bed, just quiet enough so Anna-mom wouldn’t hear him (even though he didn’t believe in Santa, he didn’t want Anna-mom to hold back his letter, he did want the presents after all). 

“We’ll see.” was all he got in reply. Yeah, we will see, he thought. Sleep came soon for Redseb, as he wasn’t at all worried for what he was to see the next day. The same cookies, uneaten and the same milk, still in the glass.

Early in the morning he woke up to visit the bathroom. Wringing the sleep out of his eyes he walked out of his room, downstairs, past the kitchen and the living room to do his business. He threw a glance into the living room to see an empty plate and empty glass. I must still be asleep I suppose, he thought as he continued to the bathroom.

Walking back he peeked once more into the living room. He couldn’t believe it. The cookies were actually gone! There were even crumbs on the floor. The glass of milk completely empty.

He stood for a second, confused. Anna-mom didn’t like milk so she couldn’t have drank it. And everything was still there when he and Seyram went to bed. Did somebody break in? Did Santa actually come? No, there was no way. 

That’s when he head it. A footstep. Just a single one. Is that the intruder? His heart began to speed up and without a single doubt he leapt into his signature move: the roundhouse kick.

But his kick was caught in mid-air. Is he a shaman as well? He thought, surprised the intruder had managed to stop him. But as the lights turned on and he saw what he was going against the true fear started to seep into him. It was much, much worse than a shaman. It was Anna-mom.

“ASAKURA MUNZER REDSEB.” it thundered throughout Funbari Hot Springs, loud enough to wake up most of Tokyo, despite technically being in Saitama Prefecture.

Oh no, Redseb thought. Is this the day I die? Again?! I don’t want to see uncle Hao for another 70 years at least!

_Redseb did not die._

**\- The Second Night -**

Still not convinced Santa was real, Redseb began hatching a plan for the second night. Even though the cookies and milk being gone was hard evidence, something wasn’t right. And apart from that, there is no way he could let his sister win this argument. Santa my ass!

After he was done sweeping outside, scrubbing the bathroom and toilet, taking out the trash, cleaning the floor, tidying the rooms, buying groceries, cooking and doing the dishes as punishment for his rummage the previous night, he and Seyram were ready to hang up their sock a second time.

“Do you believe it now?” his sister asked. “Yeah…” he forced himself to say. “Good! Let’s get some carrots for Rudolph.” and she went, with a sly smile on her face. There is no way you’ll have the last laugh sis! Redseb thought.

They put out some more cookies and another glass of milk for Santa, along with some carrots for Rudolph and the other reindeers. But this time he would not be fooled, because his plan was foolproof.

As they went to bed Redseb lay still, listening closely to every movement in the house. After a while he could hear Anna-mom coming upstairs, and once he didn’t hear anything after she went into her room it was his time to shine.

As quietly as possible he tippytoed downstairs and found his hiding spot: under the table. There he would wait for “Santa” to come and unmask him! He even got a little excited from the thought alone.

Quietly he sat there, waiting. And waiting. And waiting some more. His eyelids slowly falling. And before he knew it he fell asleep and dreamed. He dreamed about fighting off invaders in Santa costumes and unmasking them all as criminals trying to steal their stuff! 

But before he could collect his reward for protecting Funbari Hot Sprins from criminal scum, he was awakened. He knew exactly what he heard, footsteps. But they were heavy, not the featherlight steps of Anna-mom or the slow steps of his sister. These sounded more like Ryu’s or Horohoro’s.

Cautiously he peeked from under the table and lo and behold: someone dressed in a Santa costume. Could it really be then? Was Santa actually real?

He wasn’t fat like in the pictures. And he was actually rather tall. And his hair wasn’t white either, it was brown. And he also wasn’t big, he was pretty skinny. And the weirdest thing of all was that he was wearing sandals!

Hey… Wait a minute…

That’s not Santa munching on those cookies, that’s…

Once again Redseb leaped forward ready to give the impostor a one way ticket to meet his uncle, and this time he wasn’t caught mid-air, but he hit his target dead on.

“You deadbeat father figure!” Redseb yelled as he stood on top of the fake Santa. “Where have you been all this time?”

“Redseb-dono!” Amidamaru cried out, “You’ve killed Yoh-dono!”

“Serves him right!” he yelled back.

“It’s okay Amidamaru” a faint sound came from beneath Redseb. “It takes a little more than that to best me… But I have to say, it was pretty effective.”

Redseb jumped off from Yoh and proclaimed “So Santa doesn’t exist after all, I knew it!”

“What do you mean?” Yoh asked. “He does! Who do you think gave me these presents to put into your socks?”

“Ehm, I don’t know…” Redseb replied.

“All I am is one of Santa’s helpers, distributing the presents in areas hard to reach for him. But you can trust me that these came from the North Pole!” Yoh pulled out two presents from his bag, one for him and one for his sister, and put them in their sock.

That did make sense, how else was Santa going to bring everyone gifts on Christmas? He must get some form of help.

“Alright, I got to go now before Anna catches me, I can’t go through that torture again!” Yoh said. “Now be kind to your sister and remember to keep this a secret, okay?”

“Well, alright…” Redseb said. “But I think it’s a little too late to escape Anna-mom’s torture.”

“You’ll wish it was just torture when I’m done with you two.” it sounded from behind them.

Shaking, Yoh turned around. “Merry Christmas?”

_Yoh and Redseb paid a surprise visit to uncle Hao._


End file.
